While She is Here in My Arms
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Inspired By Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Prussia looks back on moments he's had with his daughter, and realizes that she will always be his little girl no matter what. Prussia/OC Father/Daughter


_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Prussia sat at his desk (yes he had a desk) filling out paperwork (of all the unawesome things to be doing) while he glance behind his shoulder every now and then watching a small little girl playing with Gilbird. He knew things were going to be difficult for the two, I mean how was he going to explain to his 4 year old daughter that her mother was dying. What an unawesome task to have to do from the once great Kingdom.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

He was so busy, he hated it plus it was boring as hell. But Prussia still managed to keep an eye on the little girl as she played pretend. She was playing princess. When he heard her laughter stop he looked up to find the little girl staring at him with big reddish brown eyes.

"Vatti…. I need your help." The little girl cried pulling on his sleeve.

Prussia found himself standing up and picking her up. "Vhat is it Greta?" The little girl looked up at him with bright teary eyes. "Prince Gilbird invited me to a vall, vut dad I need to practice my dancing vill you please 'elp me?" The six year questioned, while Prussia glance over to Gildbird and saw in fact the bird was wearing a crown sitting on the toy castle.

Prussia got up from his chair. "Prince Gilbird huh, well I want you to be the best dancer there so I'll help you." He told his daughter whose face lit up.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

Prussia lead the little girl out to the middle of the floor, the he pick her up to where she was standing on her tippy toes on top of his shoes. And he waltzes around the room with her until it was time for her to go to the Ball.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
_

16 year old Greta came walking in the kitchen on afternoon, followed by a very ecstatic Hungary all to the shock of Prussia. "Dad." She called softly causing Prussia to turn from making wurst.

"Oh Greta.." He trailed off when he saw Hungary's smiling face, that might have terrified him if it wasn't a real smile.

"Gilbert Greta has great news." Hungary beamed causing the girl to blush and make a sshhing motion at her "Aunt".

"I have to ask him first.." The girl trailed off causing Prussia to give her a curious glance.

"Ask me what?" Greta looked at her dad with her large bright eyes and smiled lightly at him.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to prom with Owen Williams." She asked while fiddling with her top, a habit she had picked up over the years.

"Mattie's son?" Prussia asked cautiously.

"Yes sir, Uncle Matt's son… He's a nice guy, I think would approve." Elizabeta smiled at the girl while giving Prussia a very life threatening look (not really).

Prussia looked from the two and with small laugh. "Ja, you can go."

The teen squealed happily and ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you."

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
_

In had been a week since the moment in the kitchen and Prussia noticed that his little girl has been constantly all over the place with Hungary trying to find the perfect dress, it was times like these that he was glad he was still friends with Hungary because she was a great help when it came to things like this. Though he would never admit that to her.

So when the two came waltzing in one afternoon after being gone half to morning with a white plastic bag in Elizabeta's arms Gilbert found himself wondering what the two were up too but couldn't ask because Elizabeta pushed Greta into the hallway bathroom while mumbling something under her breath.

Prussia stood awkwardly(though he wouldn't admit it) next to Elizabeta when Greta emerged from the bathroom. The teen was in a floor length Prussian blue(dark/navy blue) dress. It kind of reminded him of Cinderella's dress from that American movie Greta had loved so much as a child, though it wasn't as puffy and the top of the skirt was covered in what he presumed to be small fake diamonds.

"Vhat do you think Vatti?" Greta asked once she was standing in front of her father.

Prussia was silent for a moment then he suddenly exclaimed. "AWESOME! You look absolutely awesome." He declared with a huge smile on his face as he scooped her up in a hug.

The girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Vatti?" Greta questioned while still hugging her father.

"What is it _meine Leibe?" _Prussia asked while raising his brow at the teen.

"I know the proms still a few weeks away, but Vatti can you help me practice my dancing?" The teen questioned, Prussia face lit up and he smiled heartwarmingly at her.

"Ja."

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Elizabeta smiled to herself at the young girls request and went over to the stereo and turned on the music. Prussia danced with his daughter to whatever was playing in the background because right then and there the only thing that matter was her, as she smiled up at her father with childlike innocence and pure delight.

Greta loved her vatti very much and no matter what anyone said he was the most awesome dad in the whole world. An moments like these reminded her why her mother had wanted her to live with her father when she was little.

Burring her face in his chest as they waltz around the living room floor she smiled, yah she loved her Vatti. She was glad he like her dress, but this right here topped the cake.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

Prussia enjoyed these moments with her, and was glad that Anneliese made him her guardian on her deathbed. Yah he was an idiot sometimes (wasn't going to admit that out loud) and he's made quite a few mistakes (that either) but he did his best, and his Greta was the most awesome thing that had ever happened to him (that he'd gladly proclaim to the world).

So he danced with her around the living room for what felt like hours , but she was happy and that's all that matter.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
_

It had been 7 years now since her first Prom collage had started , and Prussia noticed she had stopped aging. That would mean he'd get to keep her forever, well as much as he could with that other thing that was going to happen.

Prussia hadn't been working or cooking when 23 year old Greta came rushing in, no he had been sitting on the couch with Gilbird sitting on his head while he wrote in his journal. "Vatti!" The young woman nearly screamed as skipped over to the couch.

"huh?" he mumbled then looked up and saw the bright smiling face of his daughter and the blonde haired purple eyed Canadian young adult standing in the doorframe. Prussia noticed the look of adoration that the boy had every time he looked at _**his **_daughter. He'd let it pass… for now.

"Vatti." The girl called again this time she was right in his face, brown eyes peering at him curiously.

"Ja?" he asked he, then another smile erupted on her face.

"_Schauen." _ She commanded while holding out her right hand (per German traditions) and on her ring sat a very simple but elegant diamond engagement ring.

Prussia smiled at her standing up and enveloping her in a hug, and motioned for the male in the doorway to join them. He congratulated them, telling the Canadian in a none violent way that if he every hurt Greta he would meet Herr Stick with a brute force. The young male only laughed before asking if that was before or after Germany beat him with it.

After they joked around for a bit, Greta went on a spew of what they were going to do and where the two wanted to live. She told him that they wanted to live just outside of East Berlin (so they would be local) and that they were going open their Café. She was happy, he noted.

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Later that evening, when Greta had bid her fiancé farewell for the night she walked into the living room to find her Vatti writing away in his journal and she smiled at him before calling lightly a soft "Vatti." Prussia looked up at her.

"Ja?" He asked as she sat next to him with a smile.

"I know wedding is still six months away, but Vatti I really need to practice my dancing." She smiled brightly as she stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Please Vatti, one more time?" She asked with a small smile.

Prussia pushed up from his seat and took her hand and led her to the middle of the living room floor. And with no music playing I the background he dance with his now grown daughter around the living room with a bright smile on both their faces.

He's realized that her getting married would mean she wouldn't live with him anymore, but he also knew that no matter what she'd always be his most awesome little girl. When the dancing came to an end his kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her father before.

"_Ich liebe dich." _ He told her as she made her way to the stairs.

She whipped around and with a huge smile on her face she replied. "_Ich liebe dich auch Vatti_."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

…_XoxoxoX…_

**I have no regrets, none, not a dang thing… I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm fully aware that Prussia is a little OOC in my opinion anyway. I am not sorry though, he kind of had to be for this and if you don't like it than you can deal with Herr Stick. But other than that i don't see anything wrong with this little fic of mine.**

**I absolutely love Steven Curtis Chapman, and the song Cinderella is amazing go listen to it :D**

**I only own the little girl Greta and Owen(Canada's son), and this little plot bunny everything else belongs to their respective owners..**

**Cinderella © Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Axis Power: Hetalia/ Prussia and Hungary © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OC's/Plot Bunny/ writing © Moi!**

**Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you think**

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


End file.
